1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet manufacturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
To date, a method has been used in which a binder is supplied from a binder vessel while defibrating a wastepaper to manufacture a molded product made of fiber material such as a mixture of wastepaper fibers and a binder. JP-A-7-3603 is an example of such related art.
However, such a method is problematic in that when the binder in the binder vessel is depleted, it is necessary to stop an apparatus temporarily and to supply the binder to the binder vessel before restarting the apparatus, hence productivity may be lowered. Furthermore, when replenishing the binder in the binder vessel directly, there is a possibility that the binder spills from the binder vessel.